Yu Narukami (Canon, Composite)/Muhammedmco
|-|The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel= |-|Izanagi= |-|Magatsu-Izanagi= |-|Izangai-no-Ōkami= Summary Yu Narukami (The Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel) is the main protagonist in Persona 4, the 5th main installment in the Persona series. He's one of the playable characters and main characters in it's fighting game sequels Persona 4 Arena and Persona 4 Arena Ultimax. He returns in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle as a playable character and as one of the four main protagonists. The leader of the Investigation Team, a group of Persona users from Yasogami High investigating the mysterious kidnappings and murders around their town. In 2011, he transferred to Inaba to live with his uncle and cousin while his parents worked abroad. Through his friends, he learned about the Midnight Channel, a rumor stating that those who stare into a blank TV at midnight while it is raining will see the face of their soulmate. He soon awakened to a special power, allowing him to enter a dimension inside the TV and fight creatures called Shadows using his Persona, a manifestation of his inner self. When Midnight Channel-related murders struck Inaba, he formed the Investigation Team to prevent more from occurring, and to eventually track down the killer. After solving the murder mysteries, including how he and the culprit Tohru Adachi got their Persona powers, Yu returns to his old school where he was transferred from. Few months later during his visit back to Inaba for a reunion, Yu and his friends all end up being the subjects to a Midnight Channel fighting tournament known as P-1 Grand Prix hosted by "General Teddie", and are dragged into this bloodbath tournament for the culprit's deadly entertainments. Once entering the tournament, Yu and his friends find their missing allies, while meeting members of the Shadow Operatives. In this point during the last P-1 tournament called P-1 Climax, held in the real world under the second Dark Hour instead of TV World, he and his friends not only re-encounter Adachi, who was picked by “General Teddie”, yet in reality went his own redeemable undercover to stop the imposter’s destructively evil scheme, also meeting the fake Teddie’s unwitting enforcer Sho Minazuki, who was also guinea pig of the pre-reformed Kirijo Group as the android Labrys. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | Low 1-C | At least 1-A Name: Yu Narukami (Game), Souji Seta (Manga), "Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel" (P4A) Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 at start of the game/17 endgame and P4A Classification: Human, Leader of the Investigation Team, Persona User, Wielder of the Fool and World Arcana, and of the Wild Card Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can trade blows and even gain upper hand against Adachi, a trained policeman), Can summon facets of his personality which take the form of mythological demons and gods, Elemental Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Various other abilities such as Attack Reflection, Absorption, and Power Nullification depending on the Persona summoned, Can ignore Immortality (with Izanagi-no-Okami's Myriad Truths), Resistance Negation (with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Elemental Resistances, Attack Nullification, Attack Reflection/Reflecting Forcefields and Attack Absorption), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Durability Negation, Resistance to Physical attacks, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. Almighty skills that bypass magical defenses and resistances. High Resistance to: Elemental Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation. Resistance to BFR (Resisted being forcibly teleported to the Underworld) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Can contend against the Shadow Operatives, who can fight Erebus, who is the result of of the countless desires of humanity, where one desire of one human can create a universe in the Collective Unconsciousness) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Defeated System XX alongside Hyde Kido, Ruby Rose, and Ragna the Bloodedge) | At least Outerverse level (Finished off Izanami, who is the result of humanity's collective infinite unconsciousness and even governs over it, making Izanami comparable to the likes of the Holy Grail) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the Phantom Thieves, who can react to the Big Bang Challange, Morning Star, and Cosmic Flare Attacks) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Multiversal+ (Comparable to Akira Kurusu) | Immesurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Low Complex Multiversal | At least Outerversal Durability: Multiverse level+ | Low Complex Multiverse level | At least Outerverse level Standard Equipment: Blade of Totsuka (A blade gained after defeating The Reaper, which was used to slay Yamata-no-Orochi and Hi-no-Kagutsuchi), and The Orb of Insight (An accesory that allows Yu to see the truth of things and also see through illusions) Stamina: Extremely High (Got up after he was beaten by Izanami) Range: Extended melee range with katana, Several Kilometers with Persona skills Intelligence: A genius, even in combat; solved the mystery rocket in Inaba, a case that even police can't solve Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana to use for magic attacks. Personas and their summoners share pain; if anyone of Yu's personas is injured, then so is he. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ziodyne: '''Deals heavy electric damage to one foe. *'Agidyne: Deals heavy fire damage to one foe. *'Bufudyne: '''Deals heavy ice damage to one foe. *'Garudyne: Deals heavy wind damage to one foe. *'Cross Slash:' Yu readies his sword with both hands in front of himself in a low stance charging it with lightning, then does a one-handed turning outward slash forward and Izanagi will then appear from its The Fool tarot card from above where-ever the opponent is hit and dives with a plunging dropping slash, crumpling the opponent. *'Thunder God Dance:' Yu starts off the attack with a strong adjusted reaping slash, then in quick succession, Yu performs a series of furious combo attacks with his sword amped with lightning, then perform a Cross Slash, and finish with a slash from Izanagi. *'Myriad Truths:' The final move of Izanagi-no-Okami, the word of power that banishes all the world's curses and falsehoods; It is able to affect those with immortality and nullifies all types of curses. Yu used this move to finish off Izanami. *'Megidolaon:' Deals severe Almighty damage to all foes. Note: As a holder of the Wild Card, Yu has access to several different personas, as well as their skills and resistances. (See list of Persona 4 Personas) Key: Base | BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle | Izanagi-no-Okami Category:Muhammedmco Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1